Vsinger
Vocaloid: China is a project that develops Chinese Vocaloid(s). The project is headed by Shanghai He Nian, a small Chinese company that is a part of Bplats, Inc.. Development Contest To create a strong support for the first Chinese Vocaloid, a contest was held to pick the most popular design for the first Chinese Vocaloid. There were the 5 winning entries: *'Grand Prize': Yayin Gongyu (original version of Luo Tianyi) * Ling Caiyin (original version of Yuezheng Ling) * Yayin (original version of Yuezheng Longya) * MOKO (original version of Zhiyu Moke) * Chou (original version of Mo Qingxian) Anime A series of advertising animations (宣伝用アニメーション) for Vocaloid: China. Characters Other than Tianyi, it is unknown if these characters will remain as character concepts or will become Vocaloids in the future. Their character concepts are similar to that of Ice Mountain. Luo Tianyi * Hanzi: 洛天依 * Age: 15 * Height: 156 cm Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Her personality is a little bit introversive, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the Vocaloids from the past, and is dreaming that day she can do just the same as them- use songs to bring happiness to the world.While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and Vocaloids, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Special skill: Resonate(共鸣) Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart"(心中的歌声) of a person. The "Song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents a person. Even if the person can not express the melody his/herself, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. The creature next to Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿), a fairy of music. Tian Dian is 30cm tall and is 10 years old. She cannot speak and transforms into Tianyi's microphone. Mo Qingxian * Hanzi: 墨清弦 * Age: 17 * Height: 171 cm She is a fashionable high school student. Because of her elegant and mature outlook, she is extremely popular in her highschool. Even though she seems to be a mysterious character, it is actually due to her poor health which gives her a slow reaction time. She dresses fashionably most of the time, yet her actions show great elegancy and traditional beauty. Qingxian loves traditional Chinese literature and poems, and is capable of playing many traditional Chinese instruments skillfully. She reacts slowly, but is still trying her best to take care of the juniors and the people around her. She also has a tendency to become philosophical suddenly. The purple-flower creature on her arm is Yi Xian Qing (一弦青), who is 1 year old and is 20cm tall. It transforms into Qingxian's bass. Zhiyu Moke * Hanzi: 徵羽摩柯 * Age: 14 * Height: 150 cm A genius with an IQ of 168. Even though he is always wearing a smile which seems warming and innocent to everyone, he is actually the most Otaku of Otaku. Starting threats in forums, editing MVs, uploading MVs, he has been seen as a "god" by some people on the internet......He is sometimes mistaken as a girl, even though he claims he hates it, but there are rumors of a popular cross-dressing cosplayer appearing in various comic conventions who looks very similar to him......the truth is still unknown. Because he usually doesn't talk frequently, most people will take him as a "nice boy", but he will reveal his true otaku self when with his close friends. He can act somewhat like a professional debater when talking about anime or other otaku subject, but on the contrary he tends to react poorly to subjects that do not interest him.. The winged creature next to Moke is Fei (绯). Fei is 20cm tall along with a wingspan of 60cm, and is 500 years old. It's usually white, but turns red when angered. Fei often argues with Moke, and is quite childish. He transforms into Moke's wing-like keyboard. Yuezheng Ling * Hanzi: 乐正绫 * Age: 16 * Height: 160 cm Yuezheng Ling is a lively high school student. Her family runs a huge company- the Yuezheng company- which makes instruments and music. Her personality is very straight forward and can be seen as blunt sometimes. She is extremely energetic, for as much as a 3/4 of a day, which can be spent on running around all over the place. She loves music and huge, fluffy things. As forgiving as Ling is, she still has some girly issues in her life, too. The biggest problem seems to be from her older brother. The creature below Ling is Shi Tian (释天). Shi Tian is 10,000 years old and is 200cm tall. He's very old, wise, and is tolerant with Ling. He transforms into Ling's electric guitar. Yuezheng Longya * Hanzi: 乐正龙牙 * Age: 23 * Height: 180 cm He is Ling's older brother and the heir to the Yuezheng corporation. A boy with an agile mind, he is looked up to by many others. Just like his sister, he is straight forward, but he also possess the ability to make important decisions correctly and has the strong aura of a superior. The only weakness of Longya is that he hates troublesome issues, and the only time he is not troubled by these issues is when they are related to his younger sister. He is very protective toward his sister, and can become slightly hysterical when dealing with things related to his sister. The creature below Longya is Bei Chen (呗辰), who is 50,000 years old and is very wise. His height is unknown (It is listed as "????"). He transforms into Longya's drum set. Concerns thumb|right|A chart showing the "Miku Formula" One of the main issues seen during the event was that many of the entries had a "Miku formula" based on the successful design of Hatsune Miku. It was also the same concern expressed for Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui after they were picked from a previous contest. Yayin Gongyu's design is somewhat complied with the "Miku formula", there was also an issue over her name. Her name was constructed in the same manner as Japanese Vocaloids are constructed, 雅音 means "elegant voice", 宫羽 are 2 notes in ancient Chinese music, same as DO and LA in modern music. This style of the name is awkward sounding to a native Chinese speaker and was influenced by the naming styles of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. Lastly, the winning entry had an extensive backstory, which no previously released Vocaloid have, as with the name it is currently unknown if it will be kept. Regardless, fans were concerned and deeply upset by some of the issues with the entry. External links *Site: Vocaloid China *Site: Vocaloid China project